My dragon protector
by magirl0413
Summary: "No!" Hiccup jumped at the declaration, "I will not allow anything like that to happen! Not now nor ever," Toothless roared. ToothlessxHiccup Human Toothless slash


**This is slash between Hiccup and Toothless so if that bothers you don't read this. Also in this Toothless can change into a human and back into a dragon at will, just to inform you ahead of time, though it will be explained in time. Anyway, enjoy. Btw if you haven't seen the cartoon some of this won't make any sense so I'm going to explain it. – There is this group of Vikings called the outsiders who were banned from the village for trying to kill Hiccup's dad. The leader is Hagar. Ok Read and review. **

Toothless curled further around Hiccup, pulling his mate closer to him. The human, responding to the dragon's warmth curled in further and sighed in content. Toothless smiled at his little human tangled in his dark, scaled limbs. He buried his face in the auburn locks and breathed deeply. There was a scent around Hiccup that was only found on his human, Toothless loved his mate's smell, a soft mix of fire and wood but a hint of the ocean. He shifted his leg ever so slightly and winced. There was something missing from his lover's left leg. Though more than a year had passed since they had fought the Red Death, it was still a painful subject for Toothless. Though Hiccup had continuously told the dragon that it was not his fault, Toothless could not help but feel guilty over the loss of his lover's foot. It was because of his weakness that he could not protect his treasure. The dragon frowned and clutched his lover closer, holding him like one would a lifeline, stranded out at sea. It was not long after they had defeated the Red Death that Toothless revealed his special trait, that if he wished he could transform from a dragon to a human. At first Hiccup had been shocked, then he grew curious, at last he grew used to it, even to relish in the company of his human dragon. Toothless began spending more time in his human form than dragon and soon something developed between the strange match. Toothless believed the humans called it love. Dragons called it Soul connections. Toothless knew that this little human he so loved had taken away his freedom. Destroyed him in ways no other could, but, what was so unique about his Hiccup, was that the human had returned his freedom tenfold, and along with that so much more. He kissed the mop of auburn hair again and sighed in happiness and love. Hiccup sighed too and his green eyes fluttered open. He looked up lovingly into Toothless' face and smiled, causing the dragon's heart to skip a beat.

"Hey," Hiccup whispered. Toothless simply smiled and kissed his human softly. Hiccup sat up and yawned adorably, making Toothless smile wider, he took his prosthetic leg from his bedside and attached it. The dragon gracefully rose from the bed and, with a squeak of surprise from Hiccup, carried his human with him. The dragon carried his mate down the stairs where he softly set him down on the chair and kissed his head. Hiccup blushed and was suddenly glad that his father was away on chief business. Stoic the vast had been, at first, livid about the idea of his son being with a male much less a dragon, but eventually he realized that he could not stop Hiccup when the boy had his heart set on something.

"So what's on for today," Toothless asked as he devoured a piece of raw fish (Despite looking mostly human he still enjoyed some of the aspects of being a dragon, such as their eating habits).

"Actually we have nothing to do today," Hiccup said with a sigh, biting into his meat. Hiccup was the kind of person who hated to be seated anywhere for very long. He had to be up and doing something or he would grow restless. Frankly, Toothless found this fact about Hiccup to be adorable. Hiccup rocked his metal foot back and forth in anticipation of boredom. Toothless smiled and went over and hugged his human around the shoulders. He kissed him lightly on the cheek making Hiccup smile widely. "How about a fly today," He asked.

Toothless' dragon ears perked and his tail flicked in excitement, "That sounds great," he said excitedly.

Hiccup smiled and his dragon's enthusiasm and nodded himself. He finished his meat then stood, "Alright then, let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flying had to be one of the most magical and amazing things in life, it symbolized freedom and power, two things that Hiccup usually never had, but he had Toothless. He was so grateful for his meeting with the dragon and he never expected to fall in love with him. He'd never imagined that the dragon felt the same way.

"This is great, huh," Hiccup said into his mate's ear. Toothless gave a soft growl of agreement. Toothless was in his dragon form and the two were drifting from the village. They were cutting through the air with purpose and strength that only came with being a dragon. Hiccup flinched when he suddenly felt a freezing drop of rain pelt his cheek. Another joined it and they were soon being pelted with freezing cold water and thrown on the wind. "We need to get out of here," He yelled over the roar of the wind. Toothless banked and they landed in a clearing in the woods. "Over there," Hiccup yelled, pointing to a dark cave and they both ran to it to escape the freezing rain.

Once they were both in the cave Toothless changed to his human form and watched Hiccup carefully as the young Viking collapsed and slid down the wall of the dirty cave. Toothless calmly walked over and held his little human tightly against his chest. Being so close the dragon could feel Hiccup shivering against his him. He wrapped his wings around his mate, effectively trapping the heat in between them.

"We'll have to wait the storm out here," Hiccup said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep my Soul," Toothless said. Hiccup nodded and curled into his lover. Toothless sat in silence and listened to the heartbeat of his love. It was beating quickly and at uneven intervals.

'How strange,' he thought, 'it should have calmed by now.' He wondered as he too drifted off. He would not think of such things until the mourning when his troubles truly began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toothless awoke and he was suddenly aware of the immense heat that lay against his chest. Next he felt the rapid and much too quick sound of Hiccup's breathing. He glanced outside and saw that the rain had turned to snow, it covered three feet of the ground. He unfurled his wings and held his treasure lightly, "Hiccup."

Nothing.

"Hiccup?" He said shaking him slightly.

Nothing.

Hiccup," he whispered in his lover's ear. He still received no response from the boy. "Hiccup wake up," he shook his lover harder. A sinking feeling formed at the pit of his stomach as he saw that his human had neither responded nor moved to his frantic calling. "Hiccup, wake up! Wake up," he shouted in panic. Still the boy only lay limply in his dragon's arms, breathing heavily. 'What's wrong?! What do I do,' he screamed in his mind. Hiccup was shivering, that meant he was cold. He used his fire to heat up the stones below them, then waited frantically until they cooled enough so as not to burn the human's delicate skin. He then placed his love gently down on the warm, charred rocks. He placed his hand lightly on Hiccup's forehead and quickly pulled away. Even in his flame resistant skin, he could feel the warmth radiating from his mate. He noticed then that Hiccup was breathing hard and he was sweating ridiculous amounts of water.

Toothless glanced frantically around him as if something in the cave would provide an answer to his grave and distressing problem. He looked outside again, it was still snowing, the great billows of white looked more like a blizzard than anything. Toothless roared in frustration and ran a frantic shaking hand through his hair. What could he do? What the hell could he do? He couldn't leave Hiccup like this and he couldn't fly in this weather much less in this form. He sighed helplessly and sat down next to his mate and clutched the smaller, fragile hand in his own clawed one. He would have to wait for the snow to stop, then maybe he could go out into the snow and head for home. He could easily carry Hiccup on his back. With that small glimmer of hope he lay down stretching one wing over his sick mate and simply stared at the troubled sleeping face of his human.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toothless jolted awake and realized with horror that he had fallen asleep. He sat up quickly and assessed the small human's condition. To his utter sorrow his human had not gotten any better, if anything, he had gotten worse. He looked outside and the glimmer of hope reappeared. It had stopped snowing, and now the sun was shining lightly on the white sparkling ground. With determination and a prayer he gently picked up his treasure and placed him on his back. He curled his wings behind him so they cover both Hiccup and his back and started off into the snow.

He seemed to walk for ages, the snow coming up to his knees, but he did not mind. If anything, it made him feel not as helpless to Hiccup's situation as when, in the cave, all he could do was sit and wait. It was a bit cold on his exposed arms and wings but he ignored it, for the sake of his human.

"Come on his track lead that way," a gruff but familiar voice said.

Toothless froze, "Look there they are," another called dangerously close. Toothless spun and saw a group of the outsiders running towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Toothless growled. He sprinted off and considering he was running in snow, he was getting nowhere. He sprang forward while changing into a dragon. He kept his wings protectively around Hiccup and ran. In this form he could easily run on top of the snow. He turned back and smirked in triumph as he saw the Vikings grow smaller. Suddenly his smirk turned to horror when he felt himself being weighted down by heavy metal chains that weighted him to the floor. He struggled and growled but still kept his wings protectively around his lover. The evil humans crowded around him shouting things but he paid them no heed. All he was concerned about was getting him and his human out alive. He bit and snarled at anyone who came close.

"We've got 'em," a Viking said.

"Good, good," a horribly familiar voice said with cruel glee. Toothless froze and forced himself to face the owner of the face. Hagar the horrible. The trapped dragon's eyes widened and he struggled to put as much space in between him and the human. "Oh, now don't be like that," Hagar said with an evil laugh, "You and that human are comin' with me and the boys," he said. He pulled a long sharp needle from his pocket and stabbed him. The needle plunged past his scales and tough skin. For a moment he fought and struggled, but he was suddenly growing tired. He knew they must have drugged him, but that didn't stop him from trying to fight the darkness. But just as he succumbed to the drug induced sleep he heard, "He the boy don't look good, looks like he's sick."

"All the easier to play with," was the last thing the dragon heard before he fell into darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toothless' stunning green eyes flashed open. He attempted to rub his aching head but realized he could not move his arms. He looked to his left arm and saw a giant wring around his wrist, connected on a short chain to the wall. He looked to his right and saw the same thing. He looked out around him and saw that he was in a small cell that led into a hall that was separated by steel bars. He cursed silently for he knew that he could not blow the bars apart in his current human state. A thought struck him; why was he human? He had been a dragon when he had been drugged. Drugged. That's it! It had to have been the drug. He calmed himself and tried to change into a dragon but all he received from his efforts was a head ach. 'Must have been the drug,' he thought. In his frustration he pulled against the chains and the ring around his wrist but alas, it was to no avail. He had barely a fraction of the strength he had as a dragon. Suddenly he was hit with a realization.

Where was Hiccup?

Frantically, he searched around him until his eyes rested on a small prone form in the cell across from him. Squinting through the bars he saw that it was his human. "Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" The dragon more or less screamed. To Toothless' utter joy the boy groaned and turned over onto his side so he was facing the dragon.

"T-Toothless," The dragon winced at how hoarse and dry his little lover's voice had become. He frowned in worry, he could hear the pain that was laced in his name as the human said it.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Toothless said forcing his voice to calm despite the inner panic he was experiencing.

"I-I don't…. where are we," Hiccup asked softly.

"The outsiders, they captured us while I was trying to get us home after you got sick in the cave. They injected me with something, I don't know what but it prevents me from changing into a dragon. I don't know what they want from us," his voice wavered for a moment. He had heard stories of what the outcasts did to their prisoners. Toothless could handle it, he was a dragon. His human mate, however, was delicate and sick. He could never withstand whatever the outsiders had for them, and that sent frightened chills down the dragon's spine. "Hiccup. Are you alright?" he insisted.

"I….I don't think so," Came the soft response.

The dragon's voice was oddly calm when he answered, despite the fact he was so close to tears he could feel them, "What's wrong with you?" Hiccup took a drawing, rattling breath that almost seemed to answer Toothless' question. He was hesitating, Toothless realized, his human was reluctant to tell him his condition. Oh Gods! How bad was it? He could not live without his human. Never. "Hiccup tell me how sick you are," he demanded frantically.

Hiccup took another breath, this time turning slowly to look through the bars at his lover. "If… If I don't get help soon than I…. I will," he trailed off, reluctant to say anything further.

"Hiccup," Toothless demanded fiercely. Hiccup flinched and the dragon was instantly hit with guilt at being so harsh.

"If I don't get help soon…. my fever will… spike dangerously…. I'll experience hallucinations. I won't know where I am, or even…. Who you are. Eventually my brain will overheat and shut down. Followed by my lungs, then my heart and…. I'll die. (1)

Toothless felt his own heart stop and jump into his throat, "W-What," he whispered.

Hiccup looked close to tears at his dragon, "I'm going to die Toothless. I'm so sor-,"

"No!" Hiccup jumped at the declaration, "I will not allow anything like that to happen! Not now nor ever," Toothless roared. Hiccup stared in amazement then smiled softly, "Toothless I know that it's hard but-"

"I said no! Not ever!" Toothless growled furiously, "How could you give up like this?! How?! You can't do that to me! I swear on my life as a dragon that I am going to get us both out of here alive!"

Hiccup stared at his dragon for a moment, amazement clearly in his eyes and he smiled softly again, "M'kay," he mumbled and his eyes dropped shut.

Toothless felt a swell of panic but calmed slightly when he saw his mate was still breathing. What could he do? He had already established that he could not blast the bars in this form and that stupid drug kept him from changing into a dragon. He slammed his head back with a frustrated snort.

"Can't get out, huh, dragon," A gruff voice said.

Toothless focused on the Viking, "What do you want with us Hagar," he hissed.

Hagar turned towards his mate and started towards the human's cell. He opened it and, ignoring the dragon's fierce protests, picked up the boy by his hair. He turned back to the dragon, struggling in vain to protect his lover, and held up his unconscious captive. Toothless had started struggling desperately against the chains that held him, furiously glaring at the horrible Viking. "This what you want," Hagar laughed and threw the boy into the bars of Toothless prison. The dragon flinched and turned away as his mate made contact with the harsh metal. The dragon angrily blinked away tears of pain and fury and growled.

The sick boy groaned and Hagar picked him up again and opened the cell. He threw him inside, while Toothless fought his bondage to reach his mate. Hagar watched with utter glee as the pure desperation was displayed obviously on the dragon's human face. He left laughing and mocking him, calling him a weak excuse for a dragon.

Toothless ignored the barb, his sole focus was on the still human lying a few feet from him, who had started to cough furiously, doubling over in pain and effort that left him gasping, "Hiccup! Hiccup?! Oh Gods are you alright?!" He asked desperately.

" 'M ok," Hiccup said weakly. Toothless watched helplessly as his human struggled to breath. Slowly the human rose to his knees, then painfully he stood. Hiccup wavered and almost fell but steadied himself. All the while Toothless waited with baited breath and watched as the human took a trembling step towards him, then another painful step closer. Each step was so painful to the dragon, each step eating away at his heart. He had never believed that something as simple as walking could cause so much pain. Hiccup's progress was slow and obviously causing him pain but he did not stop until he reached his dragon. He shakily raised his arms and curled them lightly around his dragon's shoulders and hugged his lover with all his strength, which was currently not very much. He rested his head on Toothless' chest, gasping from the exertion. Toothless attempted to return the gesture, as well as he could with his restraints, by resting his head on top of his human's.

"I… Love… you…. T-Toothless," he gasped out raggedly. His grip slackened just a bit but he held on for as long as he could.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Toothless said through misty tears that poured from his eyes into the auburn hair. "More than everything, and anything, please don't leave me," the dragon said desperately. Hiccup smiled against Toothless' chest and he leaned up and kissed his dragon squarely on the lips. It held some of his human's familiar strength, and that gave Toothless hope. That hope was promptly crushed, when he felt his lover's lips leave his, retreating slowly as if sad to go. Hiccup's face was pressed into the dragon's chest and for a moment everything was still. The world seemed to have frozen as the two simply clung to each other, as well as Toothless could. The moment was shattered when Hiccup gave a breathy, almost bitter laugh.

"S-Sorry," he whispered and he began to sink to the floor. He fell heavily to the left at the dragon's feat, totally oblivious as to what state that small word had left his dragon in.

Tears now cascaded freely down Toothless' face, but he did not care. All he saw was that his human was having trouble breathing, that he was sick and….. and he was dying. At first he struggled, hard enough to draw blood from his wrists, so desperate was he to reach his ailing lover, but the rings did not give and he was no closer to reaching him than in the beginning. He was so close, yet so far. Toothless bit his lip hard enough to shed blood, "H-Hiccup, Come on, you're going to be fine. Just-just watch, I'll make sure you are. I-I promise," He choked, sobbing on the last word.

Another hate filled laughter echoed through the small cell, Toothless looked up in surprise, he had been so focused on his human that he had not noticed the Viking enter. Toothless snarled at him, through his tears as Hagar walked slowly closer to the dragon's mate. "Oh, scary dragon, can't do much now can you?" he said laughing and he finally reached the pale boy.

"If you touch him I'll-,"

"You'll what, what can you do huh," Hagar mocked. He picked up Hiccup by his collar and studied his pale and sweating face. "Hm, seems to be asleep. Bit, rude don't ya think? Being asleep in the presence of yer host. Let's change that," he said and he suddenly threw Hiccup against the wall to Toothless' right. There was a resounding crack as Hiccup's head collided with the stone and he slid to the ground.

"Stop!" Toothless cried desperately. The other Viking ignored him and brought his foot down hard on Hiccup's ribs. There was a resounding crack as several of his ribs broke, a small pause shattered by the boy's screams of pain.

Toothless felt as if he had been stabbed, "Please Stop! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't kill him! Please," he begged desperately. Hagar simply laughed at him and picked up the boy. He slammed him into the wall and punched him harshly in the gut. Hiccup's eyes flew open and he coughed blood onto the other Viking's hands.

Tears cascaded down Toothless' cheeks in fear and pain. Suddenly Hiccup's eyes met his dragon's, there was love and a deep acceptance buried in them.

"Why? Why are you doing this," The dragon asked desperately.

Hagar paused and without turning to look at the dragon he said, "Because it makes me happy."

The dragon was suddenly, numb, frozen to the wall in almost denial of what the Viking had just said. The dragon suddenly felt a rush of heat and rage unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks and he saw nothing but red. Suddenly he felt himself beginning to change. His chest and stomach filled out and expanded along with his wrists, which promptly snapped the rings like twigs.

Hagar backed away in surprise, "No! You shouldn't be able to change! The drug-," he never finished. Toothless had charged and, with one mighty sweep of his talon, the dragon knocked the head of the Viking clean off. He bit the body and threw it with disgust into the hall and out of sight. He transformed into a human and ran over to Hiccup. "Hiccup? H-Hiccup," he whispered, "Come on, wake up! Hiccup please," he cried desperately, but he received no answer. He picked up the frail human and held him closely.

Suddenly he heard voices coming from behind the closed door. Reflexively he curled further around his mate. He knew they would be coming in soon, they would notice the absence of their leader. Toothless crept silently to the door and waited for the voices to get closer.

"I told ye, he said not to bother him," one voice said.

"Well, he's been gone for over an hour," another answered.

"He likes to take his time," the voice retorted.

The two continued to argue until they came right to the door. Toothless readied a fireball and, when they were just close enough, he fired. The door flew back, crashing into the men, toppling them to the floor. He jumped over them and sprinted down the hall. He had no idea where he was running too, he simply followed his nose. With his heightened nose he could smell where there was fresh air and where the air was stale. Finally, after turning down corridor after corridor, he came to a door where he could smell the air was freshest. He kicked it open and paused. The door had opened to the inside of a cave, much like the one they had taken refuge in. The mouth was only a few feet away.

"Look there they go," a voice shouted from behind. Cursing, the dragon bolted from the cave and out into the night. He crunched desperately through the snow, his hold was fiercely protective around his mate. He heard the men shouting behind him, and for a moment he chanced a look behind. Six burly Vikings followed them, brandishing axes and swords.

Suddenly Toothless' foot hit nothing but air. He started in shock, when he realized he was falling. As he fell, he curled around his human protectively. When they landed Toothless took the brunt of the fall and he lay still in shock with Hiccup breathing heavily on his chest. Suddenly he was covered in a cold mass of snow and his vision was wiped to black. Despite the pile of snow on top of the two, Toothless could hear the men come to the edge of the slope.

"Where'd they go," one asked angrily.

"They must've taken off," Another answered.

They all cursed, one even threw his weapon in his frustration, but they eventually left. Toothless waited buried in the snow until he could hear nothing but his mate's harsh breathing. He uncovered himself and his human from the snow. Shakily he picked up the little human and took a few steps into the snow, only to have his legs promptly collapse from beneath him. He gasped and made sure to fall to the side so he would not fall on top of his human.

He was so exhausted, he couldn't fly, hell he could barely walk. He curled around his human and sobbed into his hair. This was it. They were both going to die.

"I-I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm so sorry," Toothless sobbed to his lover.

In one last desperate attempt he blasted a ball of blue fire into the air, it burst into flames and lit the night. He watched it for a moment, then collapsed back into the snow, tears streaming form his eyes and he curled around his lover. "I love you," he whispered into the auburn hair, and just as he had expected he got no reaction from the injured sick lover, then his eyes drifted shut. His last thoughts were that at least he and his human would be together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The raging inferno of hell swelled up around the small boy. He was just a small dark speck against the blaze of orange and red as it bellowed behind him. _

"_Move! Hiccup move," Toothless commanded desperately. But Hiccup didn't move. He simply stared at the dragon with blank eyes. The flames grew close, "No! Hiccup," Toothless cried. He ran forward but he was too far away. The flames engulfed the small speck and the boy was gone. _

"No," Toothless shot out of the bed, his hand outstretched to nothing. He gasped breathing deeply to calm himself. The blanket fell listlessly to his lap. Blanket? Toothless calmed enough to look around him. He was in his old room in Hiccup's house. The memories of the past day and night flooded him, nearly making him sick. He scrambled out of the bed and sprinted from his room. When he reached his mate's room, he froze, hand reaching for the door knob. He chewed on his lip nervously, what would he find past the door? What if…. What if he was dead? Toothless turned cold at that thought, but despite his fears, he needed to know. He pushed open the door before he doubted himself. He stopped and watched the small form in the bed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw the human's chest rising and falling.

Joy swelled in him and he smiled widely. He walked over quietly to Hiccup's bedside and sat in the chair beside him. The dragon studied his lover; he did not seem feverish or too hurt. He simply looked tired. Slowly, gently he took the smaller pale hand in his clawed one. They had both survived it. They were both alive. Indescribable joy filled the dragon, he could have leapt for joy. Toothless had unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy's hand and Hiccup's eyes fluttered, they opened and he smiled back up at the dragon.

"Toothless…. You're awake," he said tiredly.

The dragon drew up the human's hand and kissed it, "I…I was so worried I had lost you," he whispered, trying in vain to hide his swelling emotions.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said quietly and leaned up and kissed his dragon. Toothless melted into the kiss and lost himself.

"I love you," The dragon whispered after they grudgingly pulled away.

"I love you too," came the soft but totally honest reply.

"How did we get back," Toothless asked, wondering at the answer.

"Apparently, Astrid had gone out looking for us and she saw the fire ball in the air. She told me she flew to it and found us both passed out in the snow. She put us on Stormfly(2) and told her to go back to the village, while Astrid walked home. Apparently we weren't too far from home. I was told I was unconscious for two weeks and only woke up yesterday," Hiccup explained.

Toothless nodded and crawled into the bed alongside his mate, who made room. Toothless curled protectively around his human, while Hiccup snuggled in closer to his chest. "Thank the gods you're alright," he whispered, "I never would have been able to…. to go on without you. I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," the dragon said wetly.

Hiccup shook his head, "No, Toothless, it's not your fault, besides, I knew I had to live. For you," the human snuggled closer to his dragon. Toothless held Hiccup tighter almost as if he could protect the frail human from the world or he would die trying. "Thank you, my Hiccup. Thank you," he said and kissed him on the head. Hiccup nodded and yawned, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, while the dragon kept a protective, watchful eye on his human.

END

**I figured I would give Hiccup some basic medical knowledge. Also I don't really know if this is any accurate but I simply went with what I thought was best. **

**Stormfly is the name of Astrid's dragon a deadly nadder. **

**This is my first HTTYD fanfic but I hope you all enjoyed it, read and review!**


End file.
